Shikyo Ketsueki
by M-Mello
Summary: 15 year old Sakura found a strange book in her attic one morning and found out many thing's about her clan... Okay, my summay sucks, and this is my first fic... But this is somewhat a mix between Death Note and Naruto... No pairings yet, enjoy! R
1. Chapter 1

_Note: This is my first fan fic, and it's going to be a mix of "Death Note" and "Naruto". Sakura is the main character, and she releases he bloodline limit called "Shikyo Ketsukei." I wont spoil what her power is just yet; you'll have to read on to find out! Though some of the things in DN are going to be different, or the people will be out of character… Sorry, but it couldn't be helped!_

_Of course, I do not own Naruto or Death Note, as much as I wish I did… _

Summary:  Sakura, at 15 years old, found a strange notebook in her attic. 'What does it mean?' she asked herself as she opened the book slowly. 'I have a bloodline limit…!?' THIS IS A MIX OF DEATH NOTE AND NARUTO!!! (Pairings are to come later… (Rated T just to be safe…))

Shikyo Ketsukei 

PROLOGUE! Sakura was cleaning out her attic after three years of living by herself since her parents died. Looking around for some boxes she opened up a small looking chest revealing a notebook. "What's this…?" slowly and carefully, she opened the chest wider to take out the notebook. 'What in the world? "Death in blood of the pure", what does that mean!? That makes for a scary book…'

Opening the book up, she opened it up to the very first page. " 'Shikyo Ketsukei is the bloodline limit of the Haruno clan. Very few of the Haruno's get the privilege to learn of this power, and fewer have the ability to use it… The following are the descriptions of the Haruno power and how to control it, along with the rules…' … I have a bloodline limit?!" Sakura screamed form her attic, in pure shock.

Slowly putting the book down, looking up to where a window should have been was the lower torso of a figure, floating in the air. "What the…" Suddenly, looking up fully, she noticed great wide yellow and black eyes staring at her with a wide sharp-toothed smile.

"Oi, you must be the newest Haruno! Nice to meet 'cha! My names Ryuk, your personal Shinnigami, and also—" he was cut off from a terrified shriek coming form

Sakura…

"What in the world! What are you! What do you want from me!? I don't have anything of value! And plus—" she was cut off due to the shinigami's laughter.

"In fact, little Haruno, you do have something of worth. Your blood." Her eyes widened as she took in his full image. He was about six feet tall, had spiky black hair,

bulging yellow and black eyes, a wide sharp-toothed grin. His body looked like it was sewn onto his neck and that was the only thing keeping him together. His outfit was a long sleeved black shirt, a skull belt, and black pants, and black boots. He seemed to be floating in midair, but if she looked hard enough, she could've seen black wings sprouting from his shoulder blades. "I am going to teach you how to use your Shikyo Ketsukei, the rules that apply to your power, and the limits of your powers. No one out of the Haruno family may see me, even if you deem them worthy. Only you can see me and hear me. Now then, are you done with your little hissy fit? Or would you rather teach yourself?"

With a smirk, he held a hand down to her, and very hesitantly, she took it and he hoisted her up off the ground. "Ryuk… Will you teach me?" Sakura asked timidly, looking down to the floor. Ryuk cackled and patted her on the head softly. "Sure, why not little Haruno, but I hope you know, I have to teach you weather you'd want me to or not!" He let out another roar of laughter and handed her the notebook.

"Shall we begin? First off, we will go over the rules until you can recite them in your sleep! Then after all that boring crap, we get to do the fun stuff…" Sakura ignored him for a while and looked over the notebook in her hands.

'Why didn't my family ever tell me of this?' looking up again to see Ryuk staring at her impatiently she blushed. "S-sorry! I drift off a lot…. Gomen…" Ryuk just huffed and shook his head. "There's something with the Haruno's, they all space out 'n stuff!" Sakura giggled and looked at the book once more and went down to her living room where there would be more light.

"Ryuk-sensei, I have a name you know, It's Sakura!" she huffed and sat down on her love seat and looked back to see if he new sensei had followed her down. Ryuk slowly floated down and looked around her house.

"Yeah, yeah little Sakura Haruno, I'll call you squirt from now on, eh? That good?" Sakura sighed and opened her book and started reading thoroughly, though was interrupted by rustling coming from her fridge. Looking up she glared at him.

"You want me to memorize this, right, Shinnigami-san!?" Ryuk ignored her and grunted. Slowly, he looked back up at her.

"Oi, you got any apples squirt?"

_End of Prologue…_

EDIT!!! NOTE!!! READ!!! This is my fan fic! I didn't steal it from Kaiki karai kibun! That's just my other and first account. I made this one cause I messed up some stuff in my first account… Sorry! Well, lets continue…

So, I hope that you all liked the beginning, and if you don't, I'll just quit this, I was just really bored today and just recently I fell in love with Death Note. So, why not combine my two favorite Manga/Amine's? Anyways, yes, I know that Sakura kind' a accepted the thought of having a bloodline limit and a Shinnigami teacher nonchalantly, but hey, It's my story… so… yeah… This is also my first attempt at a fan fiction, and school is going to be starting soon, and I'm incredibly lazy, so I might discontinue this story in the end… Enjoy it while it last, lol. Well, see you peep's later!

3 M-Mello

(( R&R!! ))


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello people! It seems someone didn't read my AN last chapter! Because, if they did, they would've seen that I DIDN'T steal this fic from Kaiki karai kibun! This is my story, and Kaiki karai kibun is my first account! M-Mello is my second account! Okay, with that said, lets begin!_

_Oh, right… I don't own Naruto or Death Note!_

**Shikyo Ketsueki**

Sakura woke up with a sigh. She had stayed up past midnight studying her notebook. She was too busy with training with Tsunade, eating, and sleeping to have enough time to memorize the book, despite the fact that when she was outside, Ryuk would question her about the rules.

It was pretty tough, and now that Sasuke has left, she didn't really have the will to do anything. She just laid around at her house, not even bothering to go to her lessons with Tsunade.

"Oi, squirt, come on! Don't stop now over some punk! You didn't even get to the fun part! Even I get to enjoy the fun part! It's fun!" Ryuk screamed at her, floating directly above her bed, glaring at her, willing her to at least move.

"Ryuk, I loved Sasuke… With all my heart… But I'm still too weak… I couldn't do a thing about it…" with that said, she started crying again, her head in her pillow, leaving Ryuk to look down at her helplessly.

"If you loved his so much, and he loved you, then why didn't you go with him?" Sakura just slowly got off from her bed, and stood to look Ryuk straight in the eyes.

"I'm not strong enough…" but before continuing, she looked down at her feet, tears threatening to fall from her bright green orbs, "But, I'll never be strong enough, he'll never accept me…"

Ryuk sighed, extremely annoyed at the last Haruno. "Just give up on that little fuck, okay? Now then, lets get to studying! Then we can finally get to the fucking fun part!!" He screamed and fell down from the floor until there was nothing left of him to see.

Sakura sighed and looked at her open door. _'Maybe he's right… If I start to train again, and find out what this 'fun part' is, maybe I'll be strong enough to be accepted. I won't be weak anymore…'_ Sakura gave a small smile, wiped the tears from her eyes, and slowly walked down the stairs. She was ready to begin her _new_ life as the strong Sakura Haruno!

A smile plastered on her face, she slowly made her way into her kitchen, only to find Ryuk flying circles around… Tsunade, Naruto, and Ino…

Sakura looked at them confused, and silently tapped her middle finger on her thigh, signing Ryuk to move out of the way, and he did.

"Sakura," Tsunade started, a sheepish loon on her face, "were all here to help you… Get over Sasuke…" she looked over to Naruto and Ino, who both nodded energetically.

"Yeah Sakura-chan! That bastard's gonna pay, and I can't have you sulking around here 'cause your gonna help me kick his ass!" Naruto yelled, a fist in the air.

Sakura just stared at them all for a while, and started to laugh, confusing them all.

"Hey, what're you laughing at Billboard brow?" Ino asked, confused and concerned for her recent friend-again.

"It's nothing Ino-pig, but it's just funny." Sakura sighed and looked up at them. "I'm already over Sasuke." The three looked at her skeptically, obviously not believing her. "Okay, so maybe I'm not over him…. But I swear that I will get strong enough to bring him back here and make him apologize to all of us…" Sakura felt a tear slowly fall from her right eye, and quickly wiped it away.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto said sadly, looking down to the floor. But no sooner had he lowered his head it shot back up. "I swear Sakura-chan, together, we'll get Sasuke-teme back! You, me, and Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura smiled at him and laughed.

"Yeah, we'll get him back, together!"

-----

-----

One Month Later

-----

-----

Sakura stared at Ryuk, both eager and annoyed. "So, what is it? I read all about my bloodline limit, but it's obvious the book skipped out on something important!" Ryuk just gave her an evil smirk.

"The book skips out on the fun part!" He slowly made his way from the kitchen over to where she sat silent on the living room floor.

"Give me your hand," he said, smirking as he pulled out a small moving… thing from his pocket.

Sakura obeyed him hesitantly, and gave him her hand. Sakura watched with horror as he slowly plunged one of his sharp long nails into her soft skin, and then he started to write a name, blood flowing down her hand and to the ground.

"W-what are you doing Ryuk!" before she knew it, he took back his hand, but still held up her own.

"Watch the creature!" He hissed, and she didn't notice that the thing that was in his hand previous was now on her knee, staring up at her with shockingly bright yellow eyes. It slowly started to crawl up her knee to her stomach; she was ready to scream.

But as soon as the thought of screaming crossed her mind, the thing started to squirm, no longer than five seconds, and it suddenly laid there, silent, still, and dead…

Sakura stared at it, horror still in her eyes. Then Ryuk started to laugh, long and hollow. "See that little Haruno? That is the power of the Shikyo Ketsueki! That is the Haruno power!" He then gave a small cackle and picked the creature up.

"The power of death…" He smirked at her then. "Now, for more time of study before you can have some fun, here," he then handed her another notebook, this one considerably smaller that the one previous.

She silently studied it, and notice it was pure black, with a strange font on the front reading, 'Death Note.'

-----

-----

End!

-----

-----

So, how did you like it? Did it suck, was it okay, or was it good… Okay, I know it wasn't good, but I don't really know what to do with this story, so any suggestions will be happily taken! But flames are welcomed as well, 'cause I know this sucked… Oh well, please Review!

M-Mello


End file.
